Love belongs in fairy tales
by BeckyPecky
Summary: ;D yeah, its very bad -.-


True Love belongs in Fairy Tales.

1 Chapter

Sat on the bed in my packed dorm, i tried reading and gave up on the first page. I was dyslexic, you see. The rest of the girls in my dorm were throwing pillows and popcorn at one another, while watching a film. I just sat silently, fidgeting, i had a disorder making me unable to sit still, i nicknamed ADHD, because the proper name was a mouthful. No-one else really understood me so i was left out in most things. I didn't know if i could talk any-more, i hadn't spoken in a long time and my throat felt dry. I never got as much as a glance from the other girls. It was past the time we were meant to be asleep, but i knew if i spoke a word to anyone they'd laugh and slap me. So i led down, and covered my head. I could be sure they'd ignore me and won't talk to me but i couldn't be sure that they wouldn't pelt me with feathers or popcorn. I held the cover in my hands and drifted off to sleep.

I fluttered my lashes, blinking several times. The sun was starting to drift through the curtains slowly; i guessed it was still early. I pulled the covers off my head; a few pieces of popcorn littered my bed. The girls had masked their tracks, the room was spotless. I cleaned my bed, tired and yawning. A girl grunted, but showed no signs of waking. I made my bed, and got my clothes for the day. I started getting dressed, into the boring outfit of black leggings and a white jumper and bare feet, i could get my trainers on later, and I brushed my teeth and washed my dirty face; also making sure i didn't smell of caramel popcorn too.

After i was dressed, i had nothing to do. The room was warm therefore i couldn't sit on my bed, snuggled in my blanket. The girls had stuffed their waste in the bathroom. So i decided to clean it, I'd probably get the blame anyway. I got a big bag and put all the rubbish in, cleaning every little bit. I silently crept to the corridor, and dumped the rubbish by another dorm's door, i may be silent – but i wasn't the best person. I slid back into the dorm, and sat on my bed. Rocking and humming, one girl sat up from her bunk bed, and so did the girl above me. They both stepped down, giggled running into the bathroom and coming out smothered in foundation, mascara and whatnot. I combed my hair, stareing at their high ponytails. How do you stick with such an irritating thing, they were so tight. I sighed and even though they could hear me, they ignored me. I often messed with my hair, so didn't bother tying it up, i curled it around my fingers, I got up, and picked up my bag, i couldn't bear to watch the other girls compare dresses and tights and fancy boots from rich stores. I sighed, the other girls woke up and i walked silently out of the room.

2 Chapter

I sat at an English desk while a teacher muttered on about something i didn't understand. I couldn't read about it, because i had dyslexia. The children around me talked behind the teacher's back, not bothering to listen because they know it all, they've read things. I sighed, the teacher turned casually, she didn't hear talking. Oo, but she heard sighing.

"Who sighed?" She snapped towards me, and looked me in the eye. It was the kind of look that could kill you; literally a kid had fainted last year. I looked back and replied casually.

"Me, Miss." I sighed again, which made her break a pencil in anger. My only friend, Grover was watching her care-fully from his seat. I looked at him and looked away, i stood ready for my detention, but she shook her head.

"No, you will go outside and not come into my English lessons for this week." She forced a smile; i looked at her confused and shouted.

"What?" I couldn't help but shout, she smiled at me and Grover, stood, grabbing our bags and leading me out of the classroom. "No! Take me back in!"

"No, come on, Teacher's orders!" he yelled angrily. I stared.

"Why is everyone acting so weird?" I shook my head and ran after Grover down the corridor. When i found him he was in the Car Park. I looked at him. He was leant against a red truck, he went inside and sat in the front, i looked at the three seats, used. I look up at him.


End file.
